Alice and the Doctor
by rosemarie101
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my Creative Writing class. I loved it so much that I thought I'd publish it here. This is what happens when a girl is obsessed with Doctor Who and he lands in her front yard. It's a replacement of the Doctor meeting Amy Pond. Please Review. Currently it's a one shot. But if I get enough reviews I might make more chapters.
1. Starting

Alice and the Doctor By: Sylvia Klein

Alice tiredly rolled over and looked at the alarm clock that was on her bedside. It read 3:00 AM. She groaned and plopped on her back, trying to get some sleep. Alice shot out of bed as she heard a familiar whirring sound. A sound she thought she would never here in the real world. One, she thought, she would only here on TV. But, one she still hoped she would here one day. She wrapped her robe around herself and ran to the window. She sweeped the curtain aside quickly and looked. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes popped as she found herself affixed to a blue box. She knew the story behind it and the man standing in front of it looking around, specifically at HER house. He looked the same as the last time she had seen him on TV. He was wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie. Alice grinned as she looked at his familiar features. She quickly turned around and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She wretched open the door and ran outside.

She didn't notice the man had moved until she hit a solid fleshy wall and knocked him over. She fell backwards at the same time. She popped up quickly and pulled him up. She was bobbing on the tips of her toes in excitement. **"HI! I'm Alice Fields and you're the Doctor!" **Then man blinked and slowly said **"Hello there, and how do you know that?" **Alice pointed to the TV, which was visible through the downstairs window. ** "You're on the telly!" **Alice noticed he looked a bit shocked and confused. So, she did what her mother used to do. **"Errr. Would you like a cup of tea?" **When slowly began to nod, Alice ran into her house and slowly set to work making two cups of tea.

She grinned to herself as she thought _"I can't believe I'm talking to the Doctor of all people. Here I am, my dream coming true, talking to my favorite fictional character, or apparently not fictional." _She was soon done and picked up the two cups and carried them to her living room. She set them on the glass coffee table and sat on her sofa. She looked up to find him sitting on the chair opposite. She blinked, surprised. He picked up his cup and took a sip. She looked at him over the rim of her cup as he slowly began to speak.

**"How do you know me from the telly?" **Alice swallowed the tea that was in her mouth before quickly rambling off an explanation. **"It's, well rather you, are from a very cool TV show! Doctor Who. It's been on for nearly sixty years."** Alice watched his face for a reaction about what she had just said. But, he just sat there sipping his tea. Alice was quiet and she assumed it was quite a bit to take in. It was silent, the entire time he drank his tea. Alice did the same, waiting for him to speak. He slowly placed his cup back on the coffee table and said **"This show, is it popular?" **She grinned widely, before nodding figgurously and saying **"YES! My friends and I all watch it! We think it's brilliant!" **She could have added that her friends thought that he was brilliant too, but she doubted they'd like her much after that.

It was a few more minutes before he began to speak again. He stood and said "Thank you for that interesting talk and the tea. But, places to be, daleks to stop, worlds to save!" He was walking towards the door, when Alice stood abruptly, knocking over the coffee table. She ignored it and held out a hand towards him. She paused, thinking _"I may never see him again!" _She spoke saying **"WAIT! Couldn't !…go with you? My families long gone, my friends are all about to move away! And here I am stuck in this big empty house."**

She waited for a response, her breath and heart were quickening as he took longer and longer to respond. He turned slowly and faced her. **"But, it will be dangerous." **Alice nodded briskly.** "And…." **She hoped he would say yes, and this time tomorrow she would be traveling in the TARDIS. She wondered if there was something she could say, she wondered if flattery would work. She smirked slightly and pointed the the red bowtie he was wearing. **"Bowties are cool!" **He grinned and her and adjusted it as he said **"You think so? Well then Fields, pack some bags. You're going on a whirlwind adventure through time and space!"** She jumped quite high as a scream escaped her mouth. **"YES!" **She turned to run up to her bedroom before stopping and turning around. She whispered in a deadly tone **"Don't you even think about moving from that spot!"**

With that she turned and ran up the stairs, for the last time and returned to her room. She opened the door of her closet and pulled out the suitcase, backpack, and purse. She began to stuff each bag with everything she would ever need. She hoped she'd never return here. She pulled of her pajamas and put on a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, and her favorite trainers. She picked everything up and ran down the stairs. When she reached the living room, she set the bags down and walked up to the Doctor. She hugged him and very seriously said **"Thank you." **

He smiled brightly at her and held out his hand. She took it and began to walk with him out of her house, for the last time. He stopped and turned to her **" Well then Alice, ready?" **She nodded, face affixed to the blue box mere feet away from here. He let go of her hand she ran towards the door of the old police box. She quickly pulled the doors open. She ran to the middle and spun around in a circle, slowly. **"It's just like I imagined! **The Doctor walked in behind her. He smiled softly at her as he walked to the controls. He grinned at her before saying **" Where too? Future, Past, This World, New Worlds?" **She didn't need to think about it for long. She shouted out **"Future and New Worlds!"** She couldn't imagine what another world would look like. She closed her eyes and held on as the box began to shake. She couldn't believe that her dreams had come true and that she was now a companion to the Doctor.


	2. Emekilan

**I don't own Doctor Who. BBC does, and I am not them. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**The powers of Jack Harness' smile command it.**

Alice held on tight as the TARDIS began to spin and shake. She wondered how they were able to do it on the TV show. It was so much better in person. She couldn't wait to find out where the Doctor was taking her. Would it be somewhere she had seen before or something entirely new. A few seconds later, there was a slight thud and TARDIS stopped spinning. She stumbled a bit. The Doctor leaned forward and caught her elbow. **"Alright there?" **She nodded. **"Good." **Then she grinned before running forward and pushing the door open. She stood there in awe for a few seconds. She blinked, it was so bright out. But, it was because the light was reflection off of the hills. The hills were made of a ruby color. It was beautiful. She glanced at the city that was over the side of the city. The buildings looked like a scene from a fantasy movie. They were floating above the air. It was definitely the future. She looked up and noticed the sky was a brilliant lavender. The sun… She quickly put her hand over her eyes to guard them from the bright glare. Well, there were actually three suns. Each a different size and color. The largest was a dark orange. The middle one was a dark yellow, almost light orange. And, the last, the smallest, the most beautiful, was a pale pink. As she took everything in, she didn't notice the Doctor step to the spot besides her. **"Well, then ready for an adventure?" **She nodded briskly. She linked her arm through his and they were off. She was grinning the entire way. Soon, they arrived at a point outside of the city. **"Doctor, what is this place anyway?" **He responded quickly **"Emekilan. Wonderful place, wonderful people." **She hadn't noticed before that there was a barrier all around the city. She turned towards the Doctor to ask why, but was surprised at the frown on his face. She knew that this couldn't be a good sign. Alice walked forward and was stopped by a familiar figure. Well, one she knew, but didn't know her. It was a Judoon. She blinked, they were scarier in person then on the television. She shrank back as it began to speak in grunts. **"Oh ah be du go ka."** The Doctor responded **"Lo ha jo ni de ma." **Soon, the rhino alien let them pass. Alice turned to the Doctor and asked **"What did they want?" "Apparently, there's some sort of intergalactic conference thingy going on. How come I was not invited?"** Alice smirked before saying **"Maybe who's heading it doesn't like you." **He had an affronted expression and **said "Don't be silly, everyone likes the Doctor."** Alice raised her eyebrow. She began to count off every enemy , she had heard about on the TV show off on her fingers. **"Oh really, what about the Daleks, and the Cybermen, and the Centaurons, and ….." **She was stopped as he put her finger over her mouth. **"All right you may have a point." **She smirked. She let go of his arm and skipped forward. She had gotten over her shock of seeing a TV character and traveling with him. She was running towards the city with a grin on her face. The Doctor was chasing after her. She came to a halt and tripped over her own feet. Her brain had made her stop. She had come to the border of the city. Something she hadn't noticed before, was now obvious. Not a single thing was on the ground. Before, she had only thought it was the buildings. But, everything except the side walks were raised. The cars flew through the air, even the people quickly traveling through the streets were floating in the air. It didn't even seem like they noticed. Alice had a puzzled expression. **"Doctor… can the TARDIS control gravity? Is that why we're not floating?" **She turned around to see his answer. **"Nooo. At least not that I'm aware off. But, I was here a few years ago, and it wasn't like this."** Alice decided to check it out. There was something not quite right. And, she knew from experience. That danger and mystery seemed to be wherever the Doctor was. Soon they arrived in the city. But, they were the only one's on the ground. Everyone was giving them strange looks. Alice was still puzzled about how they were floating like that. She wondered if they had always been like that. She ran up to a little girl sitting on a floating bench. She shook her head, even the benches floated! She looked up to her and said **"Excuse me, how did you get up there?" **She looked at Alice puzzled. She responded in a cold, robotic voice that made shivers run down Alice's spine. **"We live on the ground. We do not talk to strangers." **Alice moved backwards, trying to escape the glare of the girl. She backed into the Doctor, who she had not noticed was standing behind here. She looked at him, he too had a puzzled expression. He glanced at everything and spoke **"Right, I sense something is not right here. Let's go poke it with a stick." **Alice grimaced. She was afraid he might say that. It wasn't that she was scared. But, she didn't want to get exterminated or deleted or whatever else those aliens always did. She quietly followed the Doctor as he walked farther in to the city. When they were in the middle of the city, the Doctor ran into a building, leaving Alice on the sidewalk. She waited for him to come back. When he returned, he reported the same response had been given to him when he just inquired about their floating status. Alice decided to **try something else. She walked up to the nearest person and sweetly as possible said "Excuse me dear sir, could you possibly tell me the date?" **The teenager smiled brightly at her and in a normal voice said **"Why certainly, it is October the fourteenth, nineteen fifty five. " **She blinked. She had expected a different tone and answer. She turned to the Doctor and pulled him away. **"I thought you said we we're going to the future! And if it is nineteen fifty five, then why is it so technologically advanced here. It looks like a floating version of London" **He looked around and whispered **back "We did! And I don't know." **Then he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the air in between them. **"Look, it says that it is the year, three thousand and fifteen.." **Alice gasped. **"But, why would someone say it was a year close to two thousand years ago." **She looked up again and noticed how the clothes everyone was wearing was rather old. It was tattered and dirty and most people. He shrugged. She guessed her meant he didn't know. **"But, we have some investigating to do!" **He pulled her forwards to the nearest building. It ended up being a café. They pushed the door open and entered. They saw a couple drinking two cups of coffee. She stood back while he went up to them. She didn't here what he said, but they were shouting for the waitress and yelling at him. Alice walked up with curiosity. Before she could say anything, they began to point and shout at her. **"Who do you people think you are?! Coming in here with all these new gadgets and clothes. While we have nothing." **Alice flinched back. **"But, you've obviously got money for food and nice clothes." **They hissed at her. She shot backwards. When the Doctor and Alice were back outside she pulled him down an alley way and began to question him. **"What/Who… whatever. Was. That?" **He glanced back and said **"We need to get out of here now!" **Alice shocked, responded **"What, why, we just got here." **His face showed signs of worry and anger. **"Let's just say, I have met those… things before. This will not end well." **She stomped her feet. **"No. Explain or show me, or I'm not leaving." **Alice knew she was throwing quite the tantrum. But, she had found this place amazing, to just leave would be like learning flowers did not smell good, after the you had smelled them. He signed. **"Fine, when you're running, it's not my fault. We'll go walk around some more, and you'll find out the hard way." **Alice grinned and began to walk again. She had gone a few blocks when she noticed something, something very important, that she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before. She spun around to double check. Every block was the same, the same woman walking her dog for ten feet, then returning back to the same place as before. The same café, bank, and sky scraper. The same little girl sitting on a bench. The same car hovering above. Her eyes widened. She turned to the Doctor. **"What is with this place? How can this all happen in a matter of years. It's like a recording." **He wasn't speaking. But, the wheels and gears were all moving at full speed ahead. Every puzzle piece was clicking to place at the same time. She muttered to herself **"If there was an event, why would they let us through without checking who we were. Why would it be different from the last time the Doctor had come. Why was there so much mystery? Why was everything the same, like a recording?" **Then some more clicked. **"There must be aliens here, those people probably weren't people. They hated the Doctor. They said they didn't have anything, that was obviously a lie. " **Her head was spinning as she came up with a new theory. This was all too convenient. And, what did too much being convenient lead to? She gasped and turned to the Doctor. She shouted "It's a trap!" But, she had taken too long to figure it out. Her concentration had blocked out the sounds of the 'people' coming behind them, and taking the Doctor. She decided to stay quiet and follow through the bushed. She saw the Doctor glance at her when the aliens weren't looking. Ten or fifteen minutes of walking later, they had come too a building that was different from all the rest. It looked more like a medieval castle. But, it shimmered between a castle form and the skyscraper from the other blocks. Alice's eyes widened. The humanoids opened the door and entered. Alice quickly ran to catch it. There would be no way in, if she timed this wrong. She followed them into a main chamber. They tied the Doctor up and then she watched in horror as they changed form. They took the body suits off and a rolls and rolls of snake came out. She had to clasp her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. She hated snakes. She took silent deep breaths and watched as they hissed. But, thanks to the TARDIS she knew what they were saying. Frozen in fear, not knowing what to do, she listen **"Doctorrrrr, we meet againnn. But, now we have you in are clutchesssss. You will die for destroying our planetttt." **Alice gasped out loud and they focused on her. Her heart almost beat out of her chest. They moved towards her. They tied her up and put her next to the Doctor. He whispered to her **"You weren't supposed to get caught." **She haughtily replied **"Yeah, well maybe you should have figured out it was a trap." **He quickly responded in the same tone. "I DID! You just wouldn't listen." Then in a girly voice**. "Oooh new world to explore, Let's forget that people don't like to Doctor. Let's go skipping around." **Then his voice got louder and back to normal. **"RIGHT INTO A TRAP." **Alice grimaced, and turned away. So maybe it was her fault. But, she had been excited. She knew that if they got out of this, she's have to be more careful. The two snake creatures had been conversing during there argument. They turned to Alice and the Doctor. **"Weee have decided to punish you." **Alice worried what they would do to the Doctor. **"But, you will not be harmed, Doctorrr. The intruder will be killeddddd."** Alice gulped loudly and stole a look at the Doctor. He had worried expression on his face. The two creatures came at Alice with a sword. She tried to convince them not to kill her**. "Hey, A swords a bit primitive, don't you think? Maybe you should go find a gun. A lot less messy and faster." **She nervously smiled and laughed. The glared at her with the black eyes. She gulped. Figuring out that didn't work. **"We aree not stupid you nowwww." **They came towards her faster. She wiggled and squirmed, trying to get out of the ropes. When they were right upon her. She sucked in her breath, thinking it would be her last. But, a second later, there was a loud pop. The two monsters exploded into her lap. Black snake skin and guts landed everywhere. She looked down and saw two eye balls laying on her shirt. She heaved and threw up. She swallowed back the rest of the bile and looked up to see who saved them. It was a man with a dark blue coat and a smirk on his face. He was holding a large gun, Alice wondered if it was sonic. But, she didn't care, as she wasn't impaled upon a sword. **"Captain.." **he said. Alice interrupted him and said **"Jack Harkness!"** He looked puzzled, but finished his sentence from where Alice left off. **"At your service, How do you know that?"** The Doctor spoke and said "**She knows a lot of stuff. Long story, I'll explain some day."** Captain Jack had a shocked expression. Alice knew is history, better then he did, probably. She wondered how many things shocked this man. Then the Doctor **continued "Do you mind untying us? And maybe helping us get all the guts off?!" **He nodded. He turned to Alice and winked. She blushed, knowing what he was like. She had a feeling he was going to say something rather embarrassing**. "But, we must help the damsel in distress first." **He untied Alice and helped her stand. He helped her wipe off the gore too. Then he untied the Doctor. He pushed the man off of him as Jack attempted to help him. When Alice and the Doctor were both cleaner, if not still a bit dirty, the Doctor began to question Jack. **"What are you doing here Jack?" **Jack was silent before answering **"I take it your not sorry?" **He was avoiding the question. Alice knew the Doctor could tell because he looked away. **"Right then, we must be going Alice. I have a feeling there are probably more around here!" **He waved to Jack and said**, "Thank you, Jack."** Alice went to follow him, when Captain Jack grabbed her hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it. When the Doctor saw him he turned to Jack and said threateningly **"Don't do anything you'll regret, I'm getting the TARDIS." **Then he disappeared around the corner. Then Jack turned back to Alice and said **"I see he has found anew companion! But, maybe one day you and I can have dinner together." **Alice nodded, her face ablaze. The line brought memories of the episode where Jack Harness and Rose Tyler had champagne and danced on an invisible spaceship, tied to Big Ben, during an air raid. He let go of her hand and she followed the Doctor. She turned at the door of the TARDIS, waving and smiling. She opened the door and stepped in. The Doctor was waiting for her. He spoke. **"I see, you know Jack Harkness."** Alice nodded. **"The TV show, well… your regenerations are in too." **She didn't know how the Doctor would take that. He turned away to hide his emotions. A few seconds later he turned back around and faced her. **"Well, then. Where to now?!" **His excitement was back, now that they had escaped the near death experience. Alice shrugged. **"I'm not sure! You choose."** He began to speak as he pulled a purple lever. **"Well, we've gone forward…Why not go BACK!" **He yelled the last word and their was a jerk. Alice couldn't help it. She and the Doctor yelled at the same time **"GERONIMO!"**

**I hope you like the end. I always hated how none of the people from seasons 1-4 were in the Matt Smith Doctor Who. Captain Jack Harkness is one of my favorites. SO, that's what fan fiction's for. **


End file.
